warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Grendel of Warframe 2019 *'Ability One - Feast' **Any damage dealt to you is also dealt to your stomach buddies. **Swallow an enemy whole and store it in Grendel’s gut. Not satisfied? Keep eating, but beware, each foe in Grendel’s belly slowly consumes energy. *'Ability Two - Nourish' **Consume the enemies in Grendel’s gut and nourish nearby squad members with a radial buff. **There are three buffs: an Energy booster (increases the amount of energy you get from energy pickups), a Toxic AOE triggered upon taking damage, and an Armor buff *'Ability Three - Regurgitate' **Violently puke out a bile soaked enemy from Grendel’s gut, turning the unfortunate creature into a toxic projectile. *'Ability Four - Meatball' **Engorged from feeding, Grendel curls into a ball and rolls over anything in his path. Flattened enemies are consumed causing Grendel to grow even larger. **The more foes in your belly, the bigger you get! **Don’t let your energy run out while in meatball mode or you will suffer a penalty! *Club Melee of Warframe 2019 *Syandana of Warframe 2019 *More Umbra frames (not in the near future) Devstream 125 - 33:17 *Full rework for Devstream 126 - 9:40 Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Bird-Like Unit of Warframe 2019 **Transport Unit of Warframe 2019 **Long Ranged Unit of Warframe 2019 **Ball Throwing Unit of Warframe 2019 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies *Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 **New faction Weapons *Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45Devstream 101 - 44:24of Warframe 2019 *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17Q& A With DE-Scott - 24:13 *Dual wielding Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Tenno sword and poniard Devstream 112 - 30:14 *Infested Heavy Blade Devstream 112 - 31:14 *Kitgun primaries Devstream 124 - 54:18Devstream 128 - 36:17 *Duviri Weapons of Warframe 2019 *More Syndicate Weapons of Warframe 2019 Q&A Companions *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 **Sekket - vampire-themed Kavat Devstream 124 - 58:16 *Removal of stasis slots in the Incubator Devstream 126 - 46:40 Gameplay *Additional Quests *The New War TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:31TennoCon 2019 - The New War **Sentient Mothership 2019 *Cross-Progression Devstream 128 - 58:22 *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Sentient Tileset TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51Devstream 128 - 41:49 of Warframe 2019 **New Landscapes TwitchCon 2017 Warframe Panel - 41:05 ***Duviri ParadoxDevstream 122 - 28:09TennoCon 2019 - The Duviri Paradox **Corpus Outpost remaster Steve Sinclair Tweet - 2019 tileset remaster **Corpus Ship remaster Devstream 128 - 48:28 *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Empyrean (Railjack) TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 13:13TennoLIVE 2018 - 1:06:04Devstream 117 - 17:49 2019 **Upgradeable Ships ***Technologies earnable through Empyrean gameplay ***Recruit, upgrade and manage a crew using NPCs from friendly factions **Kuva Liches (Player Unique Bounty Hunter)(Kingpin system) **Hijacking enemy ships *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System Reddit AMA *More Peculiar Mods Devstream 110 - 28:45 *Melee 3.0 (released in stages) Devstream 115 - 28:13Devstream 121 - 28:12 **Cinematic Finishers Devstream 128 - 14:40 **Combo Rework Devstream 128 - 37:09 *Archwing rework Devstream 117 - 26:27 **Modular Archwing of Warframe 2019 *Tactical Alert "Project Espionage"Devstream 126 - 23:19 *Tutorial Rework Devstream 122 - 30:36 *Arbitrations Revamp Developer Workshop & Update Notes Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:28 ** Devstream #116 - 10:40 ** Devstream 126 - 48:57 ** Devstream 127 - 23:50 ** of Warframe 2019 ** of Warframe 2019 ** of Warframe 2019 ** of Warframe 2019 *Kubrow Skin of Warframe 2019 *Sapiant Bundle of Warframe 2019 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *More animations for Operators: idle sets/pet interactions/melees Devstream 100 - 16:34 *Operator hair quality upgrade Devstream 105 - 17:55 **New hairstyles Devstream 125 - 8:31 *Dojo decorations **Music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 **Decorative NPCs **Syndicate sets *Custom Zaw skins Q&A With DE-Scott - 31:04 Other *Orbiter visual overhaul of Warframe 2019 **Removal and repurposing of Helminth chamber. *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 *Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 *Sortie reward rework / balance Devstream 97 - 53:33 *Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 *Prime Trailers Devstream 128 - 50:21 References